


Surprise

by CloudedCreation



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: It surprised everyone, M/M, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedCreation/pseuds/CloudedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sena really didn't know how it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Sena really didn’t know how it happened. Actually had no clue whatsoever. And yes, while it might be true that he was of a particularly naïve and clueless sort, one couldn’t actually fault him for not predicting this precise outcome. Even Hiruma, the almost all-knowing trickster himself, would have had trouble spotting this specific happening before it actually, you know, happened.

Agon doesn’t care about any of that, though, as long as he gets what he wants he really can’t care any less about whether or not what he wanted came to others as a complete surprise.

Everyone who had ever dealt with Agon knew that sooner or later, he would seek the running back of Deimon out. Sena had beaten him in a game, and Agon didn’t care much for losing in general. So yes, most expected there to be some sort of threats made to the small freshman’s person, maybe some stalking and creepy phone calls and that if Hiruma hadn’t been successful in deterring the obsessive youth with dreads,  everything would likely end with Agon on top of the slight running back beating the shit out of him.

Oh, he was on top of him, alright, just not in the sense that they had expected. Hell, the man was a womanizer through and through, who the hell would have considered him going gay for Sena?

That’s right, no one. Not even the man himself. Because when he found himself running his hands up under the loose shirt the smaller man was wearing, rubbing his thumbs in insistent circles on flesh covered bones, while his lips and teeth and tongue was working ferociously to leave as many markings as possible on the tan skin of the brunet’s neck, he was just as baffled himself.

Doesn’t mean he stopped, though. 

 


End file.
